1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle lights and lighting for novelty and safety, and more particularly to a lighting display for use on the wheels of a vehicle, and especially such a display that may be fitted to any existing vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Milde, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,200 describes a circuit for providing illumination on a wheel hub cap comprises a plurality of electric lights, adapted to be arranged on the hub cap; an electric battery, adapted to be arranged on the hub cap; and at least one inertial switch connected electrically in series between the battery and the electric lights and adapted to be arranged on the hub cap in spaced relationship to the central axis of the hub cap and with such orientation as to be closed by centrifugal force upon rotation of the hub cap.
Vancil, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,188 describes a roller skate wheel having a conical cavity includes an insert housing arranged for complementary reception within the cavity. The housing includes a housing base plate, with the base plate including a socket to receive the wheel fastening axle structure there within. A transparent forward plate is mounted in a spaced, parallel relationship relative to the base plate. A plurality of illumination bulbs diametrically aligned within the housing adjacent the forward plate are in electrical communication with a battery housing mounted medially of the housing, and wherein the battery and battery housing include first electrical contact support legs resiliently mounted, with the first electrical contacts mounted to distal ends of the legs for engagement with further electrical contact legs directed into the illumination bulbs, whereupon centrifugal force in use of the roller skate wheel completes electrical circuitry to effect illumination of the bulbs within the housing.
Rezvani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,972 describes a lighted wheel which is preferably self-powered is provided which includes a rotatable wheel, an electrical power source connected to the wheel and a light-emitting member electrically coupled to the power source and carried by the wheel. The power source is preferably a dynamo carried by the wheel. The wheel preferably includes a traction tire and is a support wheel for use with a frame configured for light bulb or a light-emitting diode mounted on the tire for displaying light when the wheel is rotated on the frame, such as a skate frame.
The prior art teaches lighting equipment for skate wheels and automotive vehicle wheels as well. However, the prior art does not teach that a remotely controlled light apparatus may be incorporated into a wheel assembly by fitting to an existing wheel. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.